New Arrivals
by Civ man
Summary: Three new Warriors appear on Lyoko, each strong and brave. But why are they here and how do they know of Lyoko.


It was a quiet day at Kadic as the students milled about the campus on the warm May day. Xana has been silent since the last attack, which happened on the 29th of November, which has gave way for the Warriors a time of rest, expect for Jeremy.

After the November attack, a signal had been appearing and disappearing repeatedly whenever the smallest activity came from Xana, even when Xana tried to attack Lyoko's core the signal responded faster than the Lyoko Warriors even when they are waiting at the super computer for Xana to make his move. The signal appears, strikes, and then disappears as quickly as it came. Aelita had only seen it once or seen them once.

Recently Xana had created a new monster, a large humanoid monster armed with an arm cannon and clawed hand. The Humanoid, the monster's name given by Yumi and Aelita together, had been used by Xana several times. Each resulting in the signal appearing and destroying Xana's force regardless where Xana was in Lyoko, whether it be in the Desert, Forest, Ice, or Mountain Sectors of Lyoko it seemed. The signal appeared, strikes, and then disappears again.

Jeremy, in attempts of figuring out what the Signal as it became known to the Warriors, had created a basic tracking and recording program to see what exactly what the Signal was and how it attacked. The Program captured one fight that The Signal fought in, this time the Warriors were held down by a small group of Bloks and three Megatanks behind the Bloks to support them. Odd, the cat-man, was the last one remaining to defend Aelita from Xana's weapons. Odd was low on laser arrows and his health points were lower than he wanted them to be. Aeltia and Odd were both hiding in a rocky outcropping in the Desert Sector as the Megatanks and Bloks search for them.

Soon the Bloks had found them and began besieging the rocks they were hiding behind for cover. It would take a few more shots from the Bloks to destroy their cover; it soon started to crumple as what sounded like a Norse accented voice let out a shrill battle cry and the sound of Megatank armor being crushed under a heavy weight or force. The Bloks stopped firing and began to frantically scan the area before arrow bolts ripped through their Xana eyes and exploded. The Blast from the exploding Bloks caught Odd in the explosion and devirtalized him. Aelita toke her chance and fled from the compromised cover and ran towards a rock wall with a valley entrance in the rocky wall, she didn't need Jeremie's voice telling her to run for safety.

As Aelita ran for the valley opening, she was knocked down by a laser blast to her right shoulder. But a second or third blast didn't come, standing above her and absorbing the laser fire was a figure in a suit of armor. It looked similar to a Knight's armor that Jeremie told her from their many conversations about the human world. The color of the armor was black with gold outlines.

Aelita faintly heard the figure's voice, but it was muffled by the small war that sprang up around her. Xana created more monsters to attack her and the mysterious fighters. Several of the Humanoid Monsters charged from the direction of the rock face and ultimately the Tower.

Several arrow bolts ripped through the air, leaving a high pitched whistling sound as they traveled to their destination. Aelita snapped herself out of watching the arrows with their silver shafts and black feathers to finally hear the Knight.

"Get out of here and to the Tower!" He shouted as he shoved off a Humanoid from their bind.

Aelita quickly got to her feet and began to run towards the rock face, which was the only way to the Tower. The Norse fighter somehow covered the distance from where he originally was fighting and was running alongside Aelita. Aelita could only see his helmet and battle axes, The Norse fighter's helmet was similar to the what she had seen when she looked through data bases and servers for MMORPGs, is what she thinks they are called anyway. His axes looked much heavier and much different than what her friends used. Each battle axe had a long handle with an axe head and a blunt end.

The Norse fighter leaped into the air and crashed onto the Humanoids as they back peddled in a vain attempt in fleeing, rethinking their decision to fight as they saw the Norse Fighter. Aelita kept running into the Valley, hearing the Norse fighter going berserk on the monsters like it was a regular thing.

Reaching the Tower, Aelita fell into it and slide on the metal floor of the Tower. She quickly floated to the top of the tower and began to undo Xana's work. At the same time, Jeremie began to reverse time to before Xana began his attack.

Standing on a separate plateau, the Archer brought the sights of its bow down. The Archer toke a deep breath and attached its composite bow to the Archer's back.

"She is the only way to end this War, the final battle ground. If we fail, Humanity falls." The Archer said as the white blast of light engulfed it.

**AN:** What do you think? Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you like this (If you do) or you want to see what happens. ****

****T********his is Civ Man signing out.****


End file.
